Daddy's Secret Room
My name is Emma and I am six years old, today Daddy is going to show me his secret room - he says I've been a good girl and I'm old enough to help him with his work: I'm so happy! Daddy is always so quiet and he never lets me in his secret room... Daddy is waiting for me as I come down the stairs, I put on my best dress just as Daddy asked me to and he smiles at me - I smile back and try not to bounce too much: this is going to be so much fun! Daddy turns away and motions for me to follow as he opens the door, turning on a light as he goes down a flight of stairs - it is still rather dark down there and I stop for the first time, a little unsure. Daddy doesn't like that, his smile fades and he gives me a look that makes me scared - he asks me what's wrong: I don't want Daddy to be upset so I say nothing and come down the stairs, trying not to jump as the door closes behind me, it smells funny down here... Daddy turns away again and stands over a table, I look around and see the walls are covered in old newspapers and someone had drawn lots of smiley faces in crayon - looking up I see my old dolls hanging by string: Daddy had taken them away when I was very little, saying big girls don't play with dolls - their dresses were removed and someone had burned off their hair, I tried not to stare too long as they swayed back and forth. I jump as Daddy calls me over to the table, I don't want to go and I begin to back away - Daddy gets annoyed and turns around, his eyes are angry and I run back up the stairs: Daddy runs after me and I cry out, he lifts me up and holds me close, whispering in my ear: "It's alright Emma, Daddy just wants to show you his surprise! Don't run! Emma!" Daddy's grip gets tighter and tighter, it began to hurt and I cry out again - Daddy's eyes grow wide and he lets me go, as if he is frightened... I run up the stairs and slam the door shut as I hear Daddy racing up the stairs again. I lock the door and cry again as Daddy starts slamming against the door, yelling at me: "Emma! Open the door! Daddy is sorry! Just open the door! Emma!" I run to the kitchen and phone the police, the lady on the phone asks where I am and what is happening - I try to tell her but then I hear the door break open and Daddy rushes in: I drop the phone and run, falling on the floor as Daddy grabs me again. I kick and scream as Daddy tosses me over his shoulder and heads back down the stairs, I don't stop screaming until Daddy tosses me on the table and tapes my mouth with tape - I wriggle but Daddy pins me down and ties my arms and legs with rope. I cry as Daddy spins the table around, the wheels making screeching sounds on the floor, I scrunch my eyes up as the table is wheeled right under the bright light and Daddy goes to a corner: "You have been a bad girl, Emma... Daddy is very disappointed..." I open my eyes, trying to speak out but I'm too scared and the tape hurts my mouth - why was Daddy doing this? What did I do wrong? I'm so scared - Daddy turns around and he has a hammer. I try to scream again but it is all muffled, Daddy starts coming towards me with the hammer when he freezes - I hear sirens outside and soon the sound of a group of people entering the house makes me look around, I can't see what's happening. Daddy looks shocked as someone runs down the stairs, yelling at Daddy and pulling out guns. Daddy drops the hammer and disappears as a policeman comes and unties me, lifting me up and carrying me outside... it's over... Daddy is going away: they say Daddy is sick, I hope he gets better soon. I didn't mean to be bad... I'm sorry Daddy. Category:Mental Illness